Too Late
by nexa alex
Summary: I shed my last tear over her coffin. I couldn’t go back. She told me and I didn’t believe. I was so stupid, stupid! SxS


Too Late

by

nexa alex

* * *

Disclamer: No... nope... i don't own anything...

* * *

I shed my last tear over her coffin. I couldn't go back. She told me and I didn't believe. I was so stupid, stupid! I kicked a pebble on my way back home, while looking at the sky.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say, but I just cannot make the sound_

I felt more tears running down my face. How could I? I shouldn't have done that. She was fragile, a fragile flower. I lied to her, lied to everyone. Empty promises of love. Now I was condemned to the rest of my life without her.

I entered the bar, asking for whisky.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Did not think I'd turn around, and say..._

I watched from above everything that happened, sitting on a small bench, alone. I embraced my knees. And felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see who it was.  
"What you did was wrong"

"I know." I stood up and lowered my head, my soft brown hair cascading around my shoulders.  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"I couldn't live any longer."  
"You didn't end with only one life, you ended with two!"

I gasped.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

I felt as if someone was watching me, so I turned to see who it was. There was no one looking, so I knew who it was and looked up.  
"I was wrong. I know. But could you just stop following me?"  
He took another sip of my drink, and collapsed, leaving the empty bottle rolling, falling to floor where it turned to pieces. As he once broke the fragile heart of a girl with emerald eyes.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah  
I loved you with a fire red  
Now it's turning blue, and you say ...  
I'm sorry like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid ..._

I closed the book that held our photos, with tears in my eyes.

The door open and I saw Eriol. I wiped the tears while looking directly to her portrait on the shelf.  
"It's been a week, isn't it?"  
"You'll have to be strong Syaoran. The experts reveal just a small detail that Sakura didn't told you."  
"What was it?"  
"She was expecting a child."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"What? What did you just said? I must be deaf."  
"That's right, she was two months."  
A bomb. This came to me as a bomb. I wasn't only stupid, I was a son of a bitch, a bastard. My precious cherry blossom. What was passing through my head when I think on trading her by anyone? She was special. To me ... And to the world… I won't cry.

Having a child, it was what I most wanted all my life. And even more if it was her child too…

If I hadn't done that... I would be complete. I would have asked her to marry me, the second I knew she was expecting my child. And we would be a happy family.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

I took my car and went driving around town like a madman.

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

I did not believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

I end up driving in counter-hand unintentionally and a shock with a truck was inevitable.

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

The second my car collided with the front of the truck my world turned black.

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off ...  
the ground_

* * *

A/N: for now it's finished... but maybe when I get a little more inspiration...

maybe... it may turn out something...

well let's just say... it may not end that bad...

in the meantime...

**_!i! ReViEw !i!_**

take out that awful felling your having deep down in your heart

tell me if i did something great...

or if i sucked

come on!

i'm strong, i can take it!

=P


End file.
